


Beware of Faes & Don't do Deals with Devils

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Faes and Faeries :3, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After almost getting busted for pick pocketing one too many tithe collectors of a faceless tyrant, Tommy feels scott free after his latest incursion. Of course actions have consequences and in this world it may lead you to trust people who have too many things up their sleeves.***Or a very canon divergent sorta retelling of the Dream SMP.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Beware of Faes & Don't do Deals with Devils

Dear god, he had a splitting headache.

He’d drunk enough water today to make up for a lot of days without it, so why the hell was his head feeling like it was being bashed against the concrete?

Regardless of it he had to do something useful today. That he knew. Anything without a purpose in this city was carted off past the midnight black walls and probably getting eaten by feral hybrids.

He was glad he hadn’t gotten snatched by now but his luck had grown small as he grew tall. People would notice a tall blond kid easily in a crowd, while the short brunettes could scuttle underfoot without so much a glance, which means he had to be careful. 

His hands itched to grab another thing of water but painkillers would be the only relief at this point.  
  
He walked past street vendors and shops in the late afternoon, but his mind was focused on getting to a place where a kid like him could get a decent amount of food at this hour.

Turning the corner he found his prize. A quaint little shop that was squished between two taller buildings and looking like it’d been built years before the city had become humongous. The one bakery in the damned city who cared about kids like him. He could already smell the yeast and dough from the street corner, walking towards it only made his stomach growl.

The bell rang as he entered, head hurting and hunger sickeningly gnawing at his stomach.

“Tommy!” A woman, shorter than him with her blonde and black hair tied in a bun, smiled at him from behind the counter. “I’m so glad that you haven’t already been killed. I heard about the whole tithe collector thing from a couple of kids yesterday and was so worried.”

“You don’t have to worry bout me Niki. I’m a big manly man and too slippery for those bastards to get me.” He chuckled.

“Cocky as ever. Starting to sound like another kid I knew.” She grabbed a loaf of bread from the display case and put it in a bag as she frowned a bit at him. “Seriously though, Toms, getting hands as dirty as yours always gets ya in trouble with the green bastard, either getting your hands cut off or a good booting out of the city.”

She handed him the still warm bread, he gave her a smirk.

“Niki, don’t get your hands in a twist, eh. I got away and they’ve forgotten bout me by now. I mean whats the point of going after a shitty looking kid who took what he was owed.” He picked a bit of bread off and plopped it into his mouth.

“Now before I go,” He picked another clump of dough off, “could you spare some painkillers, I’ve got a fucking real bad migraine that won’t go away.”

She gave a nod and a soft smile, but it was filled with concern, she quickly skirted out into the back.

He drummed his fingers on the counter and looked about the place. There were quite a bit of snotty and dirty kids in the corner, all chewing on one pastry or another. Many looked younger than him and the few who looked his age either had a younger kid to look after or seemed to be hiding out. Quite a few of them were looking at him, either cause of his convo with Niki or cause of his crude language, which wasn’t the worst thing to hear at that age.

“Hear ya are, Tommy, and some water just in case.”

“Appreciate it Niki.” He started walking out. “And hey, if I do get in the papers or some shit like that, don’t worry bout me. Cause that’s just the dream, innit.”

“Be safe regardless Tommy.”

“You're not my mum. Bye bitch, see you on tomorrow's papers.”

“Fuck you TommyInnit.”

“And to you as well.” With that he closed the door, flipping her off without so much a glance behind him.

***

He felt a shiver run down him after he finished the stuff that Niki had given him. The sun was going down and he’d forgotten his beanie somewhere, which meant he’d be shivering all night. He was thankful for the hoodie or what little of it he still had.

The wind picked up and his want for warmth was doubled, so was his inner monologue of bitching about the weather.

He scoured the streets a bit for an open, warm place to crash but of course kids had easily stolen the few hot pockets, which meant curling up in a cold alley for him again.

***

The sun was up when he woke up.

His head was splitting again and the bright light gave his head a new hell of pain. Was this a migration or whatever the fuck medical people call it? Maybe.

He put his hoodie up to block out the sun, groggily getting to his feet and wishing for food. He’d prolly nick some coin of another bootlicker of the green bastard, or the governmental head of this town if you wanted to be proper. 

His blurry eyes adjusted to the unshaped street as he walked out of the alley and as he turned the corner, low and behold, a bitch of the green bastard was standing at the corner of the street, looking like a perfect pigeon ready for bait. Seemed like an esteemed member of the court, what with the fancy ass goggle like glasses he was wearing. Only suck ups would keep their little masquerade masks out and about like this peacock because their anonymity would mean they put their trust in the faceless tyrant.

Trust was a fickle thing though. One slip up and you’d be Faerie food for sure.

Looking he saw that the early morning rush hour was sputtering out a bit but foot traffic would be easy enough to blend into, especially for pompous pigeons like the google person.

Seemed to have no purse pouch in sight but a quick glance at the person's hand position showed it was in their back pocket, behind their large lapis blue coat. Easy enough. Hopefully he was right. A quick nudge would do the trick. Maneuvering about the crowd gave his guess an answer as he nudged the goggled person enough to sneak his fingers under the coat as it opened and moved his hands about in mock apology to hide the coins freely. And the pigeon was none the wiser.

***

“See, Bad, the kid’s none the wiser.” A young man and a very tall hooded figure came across the street to the goggle individual. The taller of the two looked nervously toward where the blond kid went. “Yeah, but well, I just feel like he muffined with us or something ya know?” Said Bad

“Please Bad, he’s a child. Children like him always think their scott free after picking a pocket, especially if they think their victim is dense. Good thing George can ‘act’ huh.”

“Yeah but-”

“Chill man, regardless of where he goes we’ve got a compass and a solid piece of evidence against him if he denies it.”

“And that is?”

“George.” The shorter man said matter-of-factly.

“George?”

“Yep.” The very same goggled man popped up from behind, smile wide. Bad jumped slightly at the entrance. “What can I say, Dream’ll count my word word for evidence all because of our friendship.”

“Mhm, or maybe cause of other reasons.” The young man wiggled his eyebrows at George.

“Gross Sapnap! Don’t say shit like that.” “Language.”

“Anyways,” Sapnap took out a purple glowing compass, “glad the kid’s careless; without this beanie I don’t think we’d be able to snag anything for this thing.” Bad hummed in agreeance.

“Can we get this done before dark though, I need my beauty rest.” George said, already yawning.

***

The coin pouch had enough to last him a week if he’d spent it wisely, but of course he gave quite a lot of it to kids while telling them of his daring escapades to get the money. By the end of the day he had enough for dinner and tomorrow.

The cold nipped him, his tired eyes feeling like ice in his head each time he blinked.

Even though the sun wasn’t even down he wanted to sleep, especially someplace warm, because his head was still thrumming with pain. So getting a head start was priority number one.

But apparently kids had thought of the same thing. Maybe because the air felt like it would bring the bone ache of winter fast or perhaps everyone was out to get him now that he’d stolen multiple times from the higher ups. At this point he opted to find a more comfortable spot than the night before.

For some reason the back of the old clothing store, which was on the complete other end of the city from where he slept last, was empty. It could’ve been because it wasn’t warm in the winter or it was cause of a rumor (that was most definitely not started by him) that it was infested with fae ready to eat ass instead of thrown out clothes.

As always the cushion of clothes in the trash bags was incredibly comfortable on his back. He felt about ready to sleep but something, maybe street smarts, nagged at him to stay awake till the sunset.

But the day's worries and the day itself weighed down on the lad’s eyelids till he fell fully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may take long due to the fact that I can't read my own handwriting half the time and/or cause my memory sucks lol.
> 
> If there are any spelling errors or I need to tag something that I forgot to tag (either ch trigger warning or in the tags themselves) pls tell me
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! <3


End file.
